I'm Pregnant, Now Will You Marry Me?
by The Psychedelic Prince
Summary: "Kyoya-kun" "What?" "Will you marry me?" "...Give me one good reason why I should marry you." "I'm pregnant, now will you marry me?" .6918. -mention of Mpreg-


_I do not own khr to the extremeness._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm Pregnant, Now Will You Marry Me?"<strong>_

_(One-shot)_

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya are lovers for like five years. It's been a while too since Mukuro has been planning to ask Hibari to marry him. Unfortunately, he does not know how to ask the skylark without being victimized by his tonfas.<p>

One day, due to desperation, he consults the pure and innocent minded Chrome for advice, "Oya oya Chrome-chan… you might not know the answer, but I would want to ask you something." he asked as he lied down on Chrome's bed while Chrome was chatting about yaoi and shounen-ai with Kyoko and Haru.

Chrome stopped typing then she turned to Mukuro and fixed her newly obtained glasses, "If it's about boy's love, I will try my very best to make things more understandable for you, Mukuro-sama, and hopefully, you will join the dark side too, now, what is it?", she asks in an… unusually stern voice.

Mukuro sweat dropped, to even think how Chrome used to be so… so innocent before she discovered yaoi. My… oh my, how time flies. Shaking off the thought, Mukuro asks his question, "How do you think I should ask Kyoya-kun to marry me without getting hit by his tonfas?"

There was a very awkward silence… that was until Chrome's eye glinted, if she wasn't wearing an eye patch… I'd rather not say. Going back, Mukuro backed away slightly, "D…do you have an answer, C…chrome-chan?" he stammered.

Chrome nodded, "Ask cloud man to marry you then…" she glinted even more sharply.

"Yeah, then what?" he eagerly asked.

"Tell him you're pregnant in case he asks why you should marry him." Chrome simply stated then she turned back to her computer and continued chatting with her friends.

At first, Mukuro thought it was ridiculous, guys don't get pregnant! But then… hey, Hibari and him aren't _normal_ guys... and besides, he can make real illusions, meaning, he can make a really good and believable excuse... so yeah, what if… just what if it works? Wouldn't it be a waste not to try it out? Like, you'll never know till you try! ... Although before going to Namimori, Mukuro glanced at Chrome, _'Where the hell did she get that idea?' _

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of pondering, Mukuro shrugs the thought off.<p>

Being optimistic, he visits Hibari at Namimori.

"Kyoya-kun" Mukuro called as he sat on Hibari's couch.

"What is it?" Hibari asked as he continued working on his paper works.

"Will you marry me?" Mukuro asked.

Hibari stops, "Give me one good reason why I should marry you, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro wears a very serious face and in a serious tone he says…

"I'm pregnant… now will you marry me?"

"...That's not humanly and scientifically possible."

"I turned my sperms to eggs and my ***** to ****** when you weren't looking. I'm not human Kyoya-kun... I'm an illusionist, I break the laws of science..."

There was a very awkward silence at first, then Hibari continues doing his paper works and in a 'I want to laugh at you but I must resist' voice, he replies, "You must have eaten too many pineapples… but hey, for the effort, sure, why not."

"T…that's all?" Mukuro would have fallen on his knees if he wasn't sitting.

Hibari stops doing his paper works again, then he glances at Mukuro.

"Let me finish my paper work and then I'll let you bug me as much as you want."

With that finishing line from Hibari, Mukuro stays still just like a good puppy. Now that is one good way to tame Mukuro, unfortunately or fortunately, only Hibari is the only one who can make it effective.

Oh and also somebody tell Mukuro-

"Mukuro-sama should read Mpreg fanfictions... he's so naive..."

... that.

**.The End.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the OOCness and errors. Sorry if it sucks… Shoot, sorry, I forgot to add some stuffs... although thanks to a certain reviewer, I remembered, heehee, to those who read this already, I have done some changes... to those who have not, well, it's not really necessary for you to find out. Anyway, thank you for readin'<em>


End file.
